


Let's be kids again!

by Thatrandomfangirl28



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Got really bored, Other, Reader turns into a kid, She think Shiro is her dad, Space Dad, The Voltron team takes care of her while trying to revert her back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatrandomfangirl28/pseuds/Thatrandomfangirl28
Summary: The reader gets bored one day and decides to bother Pidge, who is dealing with some age-defying chemicals in order to make rotten food good again. When Lance accidentally bumps into Pidge which causes her to spill it on the reader and something strange happened to her. Something that made them all shout in awe.





	1. I'm what?!

I grabbed my blanket and tossed it up. It fell on me and groaned. I was bored. Nothing had happened today but training. Nothing exciting. I pulled the blanket off of me and sat it on my bed. I guess the only non-boring thing to do was go bother the rest of the people on board.

I walked out of my room and saw Lance and Keith fighting. I went the opposite direction since I wanted to stay out of it, no matter how bored I was. I turned one of the corners and saw Pidge messing with chemicals. Looks interesting.

“Hey Pidge!” I said. She turned towards me and smiled.

“Hey (y/n)! You bored?” she guessed. I nodded and looked down. “Well, then you can help me with something! I’ve been trying to work on a chemical that freshens old food. I thought it might be good to try.” She grabbed a purple liquid and poured it into a bottle.

“You think you can do it?” I asked looking at the container. 

“Yeah, if everything goes right.” she smiled. I watched the bubbles in the bottle sizzle. 

“Seems like things are okay at the moment.” I said, continuing to stare. Pidge added another liquid and the mixture turned a dark gray and then and blue. It bubbled more.

“That’s weird.” Pidge mumbled. I turned to her.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. Something always goes wrong during experiments.

“It should be purple.” she stated. I looked at the mixture and held it above my eyes, examining it. I sat it back down carefully and looked at Pidge who seemed to be in thought.

“Why don’t we test it?” I asked. Pidge nodded and went to go grab a week old Colrah. Gosh, those were like vegetables that I hated. Pidge grabbed the bottle and began to examine it a bit before pouring it. She lifted the bottle down to the food and then, something caused her to fling forward, getting the mixture on me. Smoke filled the air around me and I couldn’t see.

I looked down at myself and saw tiny hands. TINY HANDS! I looked at the rest of myself and saw that I was still in my clothes but they were as small as me. My eyes widened and I looked down again. The smoke cleared and Pidge stood there, towering over me.

“(y/n)... you are adorable…” she said looking at me. I looked up at her and saw Lance right behind her. HE DID THIS!

“How old do I look?” I asked. My voice was higher than usual. Lance bent down and patted my head.

“Five or six maybe.” Pidge said. My eyes widened. I felt myself get lifted up. Lance was holding me.

“PUT ME DOWN!” I yelled. He chuckled and looked at Pidge. 

“This is the best thing you have ever done! She is so cute and small!” he said hugging me as I tried to push away. 

“LANCE! ONCE THIS IS FIXED, I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” I screamed. He only laughed at this and squeezed me more.

“I guess I should start finding a reverse mixture.” Pidge said. 

“YES! YOU SHOULD!” I yelled again. Lance grinned at me.

“I guess that means I get to take care of you.” he said with a smirk. I screamed and tried to pry myself out of his arms.

“PIDGE! DO SOMETHING!” I yelled. Pidge looked at me and sighed.

“Wish I could, but Lance is taller than me so I can’t reach you. I’ll have to work fast. At least you won’t be bored.”” Pidge said walking away from us. I felt my little heart break inside. I wanted to cry a little.

“Aww, Pidge you hurt her feelings!” Lance said, noticing my eyes well up.

“She is just having little kid emotions, it will go away once we reverse this.” Pidge said moving somethings aside.

“Shouldn’t we tell the others?” I asked. 

“Yeah, that way they don’t think you are some lost strange child aboard the ship.” Pidge answered. I looked at Lance, who was still going crazy over me.

“Can you put me down?” I asked. Lance shook his head.

“Nope!” he said, popping the ‘p’. “I’m getting every minute I can of this!” he began to walk towards the door and turned the corner. I bounced with every step.

We made it to the training room where Keith was getting his by the training bot. He turned towards us and looked confused.

“End training.” he said. He ran up to us and looked at me confused.

“Where the heck did you get a child Lance?!” he said. 

“It’s (y/n)! Isn’t she adorable?!” Lance said happily. Keith stared at me and picked me up out of Lance’s arms.

“HEY!” Lance yelled. Keith held me close.

“I don’t trust you with little (y/n).” he said. Lance’s face grew angry. Oh no… They are going to fight… over me….

“I don’t think you should worry! I have plenty of younger siblings I took care of on Earth. You had none!” Lance shouted.

“Well at least I’m more carefull! You brought a child into the training room! What happens if something were to happen?” Keith yelled back. I felt his gripped over me get tighter.

The two began to argue louder and louder till the door behind Lance opened to show Shiro. He looked annoyed. 

“Can you two please…” he looked at me and walked up to Keith. 

“Where…? Who…?” he began to ask.

“It’s (y/n). I think Lance had something to do with it.” Keith glared at Lance who looked a bit nervous. He did cause it. Shiro turned towards Lance.

“What happened?” Shiro asked.

“Erm, well I was walking away from Hunk when I saw (y/n) and Pidge doing something. I decide to see what they were up to but I tripped and push Pidge, making her fling something towards (y/n) causing her to turn small.” Lance said. Shiro looked at me.

“Pretty much what happened.” I said. Shiro’s face turned a bit red and picked me up out of Keith’s arms. 

“How long will it last?” Shiro asked.

“Pidge doesn’t know. She is trying to figure out how to reverse it.” Lance said. Shiro stared at me. 

“I’ll inform the princess. She might know. In the meantime, check on Pidge and see how the process is going.” Shiro ordered.

“Wait, you’re gonna take (y/n)?” Lance asked.

“Yes, because you and Keith are going to check on Pidge TOGETHER. Punishment for yelling at eachother.” Shiro said. He held me to his chest and walked the room, leaving Keith and Lance groaning.

“So, you have all your memories and such?” Shiro asked.

“Yep, I just got the body of a little kid.” I answered. It felt weird in Shiro’s arms but comfy. Could’ve been the way he held me or that he wasn’t as clingy as Lance and Keith. 

We made it to the deck were Allura, Hunk, and Coran were.

“Shiro! WHO IS THAT?!” Allura asked loudly.

“It’s (y/n). She had an accident in the lab with Pidge and I wanted to know if you could help change her back.” Shiro asked. Hunk ran up to Shiro and stared at me.

“Aww! She is so cute!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Hmmm, I might be able to. I suggested that you just keep her with someone at all times.” Allura suggested. Coran walked towards us.

“We have a little kid room with toys.” he suggested.

“I’m not mentally a kid.” I said. Allura clasped her hands over her mouth and squealed. I puffed my cheeks out in frustration. Everyone in the room said aww but Shiro and I. 

“I guess I should go help Pidge. Coran, Hunk, can you finish up here?” Allura asked. They nodded and started to work again as Allura started to walk by.

“I suggest that you two find something to do while passing the time. Hopefully the situation doesn’t get worse.” Allura said. She walked out of the deck and Shiro and I met eyes.

“What do you think she means, ‘if it gets worse?’” I asked. Shiro shrugged his shoulders.

“I think she means that you will turn back into your little self mentally too.” he suggested. That was a scary thought. He put me down grabbed my hand, having me follow him. Finally on my own two legs. We walked down the hallways to my room where we sat there for a bit talking.

“Boorrreeedddd.” I yawned. Oh no, little age means little energy. Shiro smirked.

“I think (y/n) needs some sleep.” he said.

“Nooo! I can’t sleep. What happens if something happens? Like the formula gets done and I’m still asleep, or something like that?” I whined. I was acting like the child I was.

“If it does get done, we will wake you up. Just get some sleep and everything will run faster.” Shiro smiled. I puffed my cheeks and blew out air. 

“Fine.” I said. I grabbed my blanket and flung it over me. Closing my eyes, I started to feel even sleepier than before. I felt something touch my cheek. I wanted to open my eyes to see what it was, but they wouldn’t open.

“Goodnight (y/n). Everything will be back to normal soon.” Shiro said. I drifted off soon after.


	2. Let's play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be in third person due to story change so bare with me.

(y/n) opened her eyes and looked around the room. A man with black but a white tuff of hair was sitting on the floor. He was asleep. She got herself out of bed and went over to him. He seemed tired to her. (y/n) shook his shoulder and he bolted up.

“(y/n), you’re awake! I didn’t expect you up so early.” the man said smiling. The little girl stared at him confused.

“Who are you?” she asked. His eyes widened. 

“Oh no…” he said quietly. (y/n) tilted her head to the side, confused at the man.

“Did you kidnap me? And how do you know my name? Where is my mommy? Are you my dad?” questions came out the little girl’s mouth.

“I’m not a kidnapper, I’m Shiro, uh… your dad! Your mommy dropped you off here a few hours ago saying that you stayed up late and should be sleeping a lot.” he smiled at her. The little girl blinked and stared a him.

“Okay!” (y/n) smiled at Shiro. The little girl looked around the room.

“Is this your room? It is very white.” she commented.

“Yeah, I haven’t gotten the chance to decorate it.” Shiro said. The little girl’s face lit up. 

“Maybe I could help!” she smiled at Shiro.

“When I get my things. You want to go meet my friends?” Shiro asked. (y/n) nodded excitedly. Shiro stood up and picked (y/n) up. She giggled a bit. 

“I’m tall!” she exclaimed. Shiro smiled at her and walked out the door. (y/n)’s face lit up in awe when they exited the bedroom. 

“Wow!” she said loudly. 

“You like it?” Shiro asked.

“It’s so big!” (y/n) replied, still looking at the ceiling.

Shiro and (y/n) traveled down the lab to see everyone was there.

“Allura please tell me you’re done with the drink.” Shiro asked. Everyone’s eyes looked at them.

“No, why?” Allura said.

“(y/n), is uhh 6. In and out.” he said. Everyone’s eyes widened.

“So, should we show the playroom to her while we work on this?” Coran asked. (y/n)’s eyes lit up with happiness. Playroom was the best thing to her.

“Yes, Shiro I have a feeling that she has trusted you more than any us.” Allura said.

“Well, I uh,” Shiro looked down at (y/n) and back at the group. He mouthed ‘I told her I’m her dad’ and everyone gasped.

“Oh yeah, I understand now. How about Uncle Lance shows you the ropes of the playroom?” Lance smiled. 

“Yay!” (y/n) exclaimed. 

Coran led Shiro, (y/n), Lance, and Keith to the playroom which was filled with toys and toys. Shiro set her down on the floor and let her look. 

“So, ready to play?” Lance asked.

“Yeah!” (y/n) answered. Lance smiled and turned to Keith.

“You’re it!” he yelled. (y/n) and him ran away as Keith blinked at them in confusion.

“Just play along. Please?” Shiro asked. Keith sighed and ran after the two. He tried to run after Lance but couldn’t catch up so he aimed for little (y/n) and as he almost got her, Lance jumped in the way, getting tag.

“(y/n)... Come here…” Lance said softly, pretending he was dying. The little girl came close to him.

“Yeah?” she asked. He booped her nose. 

“Tag!” he smiled. The little girl laughed and began to chase after them and caught Keith. Keith purposely fell to the floor.

“Aww dang!” Keith exclaimed smiling.

“Ha ha!” (y/n) laughed. Keith got up and ran after Lance who was laughing at Keith.

The game went off for awhile till they all collapsed from running. They all huffed for air. 

“That was… Fun…” Keith huffed out.

“Yeah… I never thought… you would actually… play with us…” Lance said between breathes. 

“What now?” (y/n) asked sitting up. The two boys looked at each other.

“How about we play with some of these awesome toys? We haven’t tried them.” Lance suggested. “Hey Shiro! Come play with us!” Lance yelled. Shiro sighed and put on a smile.

“What are we going to play?” Keith asked as Shiro sat down.

“Voltron!” (y/n) yelled. The three gave confused looks.

“Voltron? Where’d you learn that?” Shiro asked.

“I saw it in my dream! It’s a big robot made of mini lion robots. They defend the universes!” (y/n) explained. 

“Sounds awesome!” Lance said. Keith gave him a confused look and Lance replied with the mouthed words, ‘roll with it.’

The 4 gather 5 dolls and sat in a circle. (y/n) held up a bunny looking doll.

“This is the yellow lion!” she said. She pointed to Shiro, who held a bird-like doll. “You are the black lion!” Then Keith, who held a bear-like doll. “You are the red lion!” Then finally Lance who held a mermaid. “You are the blue lion!” 

She looked down at the last doll which was a monkey looking doll.

“Hmm… who will be green?” (y/n) asked.

“How about Coran?” Shiro said looking back at the door.

“Yeah!” (y/n) said happily. Coran went over and sat next to Shiro.

“You know I haven’t dealt with kids in 10.000 years? What if I do something wrong?” Coran asked quietly. Shiro laid a hand on Coran’s shoulder. 

“It will be fine. Just act happy.” Shiro said. (y/n) handed the doll to Coran who smiled when taking it.

The entire group played Voltron for about an hour before Allura stepped in. Everyone turned towards her.

“I think we have the cure.” she said. 

“(y/n), I think we should get something to eat.” Shiro said. She smiled and nodded. Everyone got up and started to walk towards the door. (y/n) grabbed on to Shiro’s hand and walked beside him.

They all saw Hunk and Pidge with some space goop and handed it (y/n).

“Here! It’s not the best tasting but it’s the healthiest” Pidge smiled. The little girl took the cup and some of it. It wasn’t that bad.

“So, how long will we have to wait?” Shiro asked.

“I don’t know. She might have to sleep again but it’s all a theory. It won’t work right away though.” Pidge said. 

“Hopefully it works. We don’t know if the mixture is all the way correct.” Allura said,  
“So it could make it worse?!” Shiro asked.. Everyone went silent. (y/n) looked up at everyone, confused while they all seemed extremely worried. She finished the goop and held the cup. She looked up at Shiro who seemed the most worried, even scared.

“Well, let’s hope!” Lance said, smiling. Everyone nodded and began to smile. (y/n) let out a breath. It was much happier in here now.

“Are you done?” Allura bent down to (y/n)’s level. She nodded and handed Allura the cup. 

“Well, how about a nap?” Hunk suggested. “Those always make me feel better after eating.” 

“Maybe. It could speed up the process.” Pidge said. Shiro picked up (y/n) and began to walk out.

“I guess we should try.” he said leaving. He entered (y/n)’s room and sat down on her bed. The child looked at him confused.

“Is it already nap time?” she asked. Shiro smiled and ruffled her hair.

“Yep. You’ll need your strength.” he said. (y/n) grinned and nodded. She hopped off his lap and into the bed. Shiro pulled the blanket over the little kid’s body and blew on her cheek. She giggled.

“Okay. Does mommy do anything for naps?” Shiro asked.

“A story!” (y/n) said excitedly. Shiro chuckled.

“Once upon a time, in a galaxy FAR from Earth, lived a princess. She was beautiful and smart. Many fellows from other kingdoms begged for her hand, but she refused. She had her eyes on another man, one who wasn’t rich but an explore like herself. One day, she was walking in the forest where a ferocious beast attacked the maiden, but the explore saved her. They soon continued to see each other until the explorer asked for her hand in marriage. They were truly in love and she said yes. They lived happily ever after exploring the land.” Shiro looked down at the sleeping child. (y/n) wore a smiled as she slept. Shiro smiled and kissed her forehead.


	3. Back to Normal... For now

I woke up with no one in the room. I groaned and sat up. I looked down and I WASN’T SMALL! I mentally laughed in happiness. I got out of bed and exited the room fast. Everyone was in the dining room, eating food goo. 

“Hey!” I said. Everyone turned towards me and everyone smiled. Lance and Keith rushed to hug me as Pidge and Allura jumped up and down saying, “It worked!” Hunk hugged Coran and Shiro, he smiled happily. I felt Keith and Lance knock me down and hug me.

“Guyysss!” I whined as they squeezed the life out of me. I could feel positive vibes fill the room. 

“We thought that you’d be a kid forever!” Lance said.

“Then Lance would have dropped you.” Keith said. Lance growled a little.

“No fighting. Hugging only right now.” I said, ending the anger quickly. They let go and we got up. I was soon attacked by Hunk, Allura, and Pidge. So many hugs.

“Guys, you are going to kill me. I was only a little kid for a little while.” I said.

“You were literally a 6 year old!” Pidge said. My eyes widened.

“Really?!” I asked. It couldn’t be true.

“Yes! You thought Shiro was your dad!” Allura said. I felt my face get a warm. I looked at Shiro whose face was bright red. I turned back to the three in front of me.

“You’ll have to explain everything.” I said.

They all explained the story while Shiro continued to stay silent. Probably embarrassed of little me clinging on him. I chuckled mentally at this. Shrio, my dad, I think not. He is too kind to be my dad but I wish.

“Is that all?” I asked, laughing at them trying to take care of me.

“Lance and Keith played tag with you and were actually getting along!” Coran added. The two glared at him and I smiled.  
“Maybe I should turn into a kid more often, if it makes these two behave.” I joked. Everyone in the room but Lance and Keith laughed.

“It’s good to have you back.” I turned to Shiro who had finally talked. 

“Glad to be back. I just felt that I slept it off.” I said. I wondered to myself if anything stayed with me.

“Well, I guess we know how you were when you were little.” Hunk said. Everyone started to walk out the door and I wanted to talk to Shiro. But what I said, was NOT I what I thought.

“Dad-!” I called out and quickly covered my mouth. DID I JUST REALLY?!

Shiro looked at me, bright red, blinking fast. I could hear chuckling in front of him. I was going to kill Lance.

“Sorry.” I said quickly. I stared at the floor. Shiro stepped over to me and everyone left the room.

“What do you need?” he asked.

“I wanted to say thanks for keeping up with the younger me.” as I said this, everyone had left the room. 

“Well, I couldn’t just let you wander around aimlessly while Pidge and Allura made the cure. It would probably be the worse thing I could have done.” Shiro said.

I looked down at the floor again and nodded, I still couldn’t wipe the thought that I called Shiro dad. I luckily shorted it instead of calling him what my mouth wanted to. Daddy, like a little kid.

“Let’s just try to forget that little mix up. I don’t think that you are fully recovered.” Shiro said, reading my thoughts. I looked up at him and nodded. I bet all my ownings that I was blushing hard.

“How about some food? You look like you need some.” he suggested. 

“Yeah, food sounds good.” I said. As we walked, something else popped into my head. That feeling on the first time I fell asleep. On my cheek. Maybe Shiro did something?

“Hey, I’ve got a question.” I began. 

“Yeah?” Shiro replied.

“On the time I fell asleep first, I felt something on my cheek. Did you poke me or something, or was it something in the air?” I asked. Shiro didn’t reply. His face said everything. His eyes widened and he was red again. He did something.

“I see. I’ll have to keep guessing.” I sneered. Shiro covered his face with his left hand and looked the opposite way of me. He closed his eyes and sighed.’

“I uh,” he cleared his throat, “may of given you a peck on the cheek, like my dad did to me. It seemed natural.” he said, his face redder than before. I smiled. We stopped before entering the kitchen. 

“That’s sweet.” I said. I stood on my tippy toes and pecked his cheek. I walked away, leaving Shiro dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT TO MAKE MORE! AHHHH


	4. It didn't work?! (another timeline thing?)

WHAT HAPPENS IF THE CURE DIDN’T WORK? DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN

(y/n) woke up and say that the room was empty. She looked around confused. She yawned and again flopped back on the bed.

“I wonder where daddy is…” she said quietly, her eyes drooping again. An alarm went off before she fell asleep. (y/n) clapped her hands over her ears. The ringing was loud. 

(y/n) got out of bed and hurried out of the room and into the hallway, where the alarms were even louder. Coran ran over to the little girl and picked her up.

“Don’t worry, it’s only an alarm for uh… the oven!” Coran said, trying to calm down the small child. She nodded but kept her hands over her ears. Coran sighed and ran towards the deck. The door opened and everyone turned to see Coran and (y/n).

“She still isn’t back to normal?!” Keith yelled. 

“What are we going to do?! The Galra are here and we can’t just leave her to wander.” Pidge said. It was clear that she was freaking out. 

“Calm down. We just need to watch her. Allura, do you think you could watch (y/n) up here?” Shiro said. He looked at Allura who was smiling big. 

“Of course! I love children!” she said aloud in excitement.

“Let’s move out then.” Shiro said. Coran set (y/n) down and she ran right to Allura.

“Well, you’re still a child magnet.” Coran laughed. He hurried to his station. (y/n) held onto Allura’s dress and looked out the windows.

“Are we in space?” (y/n) asked Allura. Allura smiled at the child.

“Yes, it’s pretty isn’t it?” Allura said. (y/n)’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah! I love space!” the child said happily. Allura kept smiling and look up at the comms. She looked at the screens. Galra ships arrived in front of them. 

“Palidans, are you ready?” Allura asked. Everyone’s voice came through the comm, saying yeah. 

“Attack the fleet from below, that’s one of their weak spots.” Coran said. The battle raged out. (y/n) stared at the explosions and booms that carried around the ship.

“Awesome…” she said quietly. Allura smiled down at the child.

“I’m glad (y/n) isn’t scared of the explosions.” Coran said. 

“I’m tough!” the little girl yelled. 

“Yes you are!” Allura agreed. The fight continued and the ship fired at the main ship a couple times.

“Are the bad guys gone?” (y/n) asked the princess. Allura picked up (y/n) and nodded.

“Yes. All the bad guys are gone. We won the battle.” Allura said.

“But we haven’t won the war!” (y/n) laughed after saying this and Allura kept smiling. The Paliidens came on the deck.

“Well, good to know that (y/n) is good.” Hunk said sighing.

“Yeah, I would think a girl her age would cry during a fight like that.” Keith said.

“She’s a toughy.” Allura said walking to them. She handed (y/n) to Shiro, who gladly accepted.

“What now? The cure didn’t work.” Lance asked.

“I guess we just keep trying.” Shiro said. He looked down at the little girl who smiled at him.

“I’ll get on it. I already miss the older (y/n).” Pidge said. They all sighed and went their own ways.

“I guess we should do something else. What do you want to do?” Shiro asked (y/n).

“Read.” the little girl said.

“Read? Huh, something that I thought I would never hear a six year-old say.” Shiro said. (y/n) puffed out her cheeks.

“I’m no normal 6 year-old! I’m an alien!” (y/n) yelled at him. Shrio laughed at this and began to walk out of the deck and went to his room. He thought that if older (y/n) loved the book that he kept in there, younger (y/n) might also like it. The door opened and Shiro sat (y/n) on the bed and quickly grabbed the book. He sat right up on the bed and that was (y/n)’s chance. She quickly jumped onto his lap, like she had to get on to live. Shrio chuckled at this and put the book in front of them, and began to read. 

About halfway through the book, (y/n) began to feel droopy. She was leaning against Shrio’s chest and trying not to fall asleep, Shiro noticed this and smiled, but continued to read. A few pages later, (y/n) was fast asleep.

“She sure falls asleep a lot.” Shiro mumbled to himself. He sat down the book and laid her on his bed. He pulled the blanket on both of them and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep.

READER’S POV

I felt something wrapped around me. I opened my eyes a little and looked down to see an arm wrapped around my stomach. I turned my head the best I could to see Shiro. Huh, I guess I changed back.

I turned around and poked Shiro’s cheek.

“Shiro…” I whispered. He groaned and pulled me closer.

“Shiro.” I said a bit louder. Shiro’s eyes slowly opened and he jumped back.

“So, uhm what happened?” I asked casually. I stared at the man with a bright red face. Clearly embarrassed. 

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. The blush disappearing from his face slowly.   
“You mentally turned six and thought I was your dad. Pidge and Allura tried to change you back, but the cure didn’t work so, while they tried again, I took care of you. Then you fell asleep and uh…” his voice trailed off. 

“Wow… that’s… a lot to take in.” I said. I laid back down and closed my eyes.

“Are you going back to sleep?” Shiro asked.

“Yep, still tired.” I answered. I felt his body move next to me and pulled the covers over us as we again, fell asleep.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

“Finished!” Pidge exclaimed. She held up a purple liquid. Everyone stared at her with questioning looks.

“I finally finished that anti-age chemical!!” she quickly grabbed an old food plate. (y/n) hid behind Shiro, in fear that she might be a kid again.

Before she could pour it onto the food, Lance bumped into her. The bottle flew out of her hand and broke right next to Keith. Smoke filled the room.

“LANCE! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Pidge screamed.

“Blame Allura! She threw me!” Lance exclaimed. The smoke disappeared and there stood a little Keith, who was very angry.

“LANCE!” he screamed. (y/n) walked over to Keith and picked him up.

“Shiro, we have a son.” she said. Everyone began to laugh at this, but Keith.

“Pidge! You better fix this!” he yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kid Keith. I just... can't handle how much I love it. 
> 
> Prob gonna start another story since the reader gets cured.


End file.
